Caleb Jarrus
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: What if Hera got a ride to flight school on Coruscant with a Jedi returning home from a relief visit from Ryloth. what if the Jedi was Master Depa Billaba. Lots of Kanan/Hera romance and friendship.


"Hera you're not being rational! I understand that you need some space but a completely different planet." Hera's mother scolded her again as Hera walked around their room making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

She sighed her mother didn't understand this wasn't about her or a desperate need for space it was about the war. The war had taken everything thing from her family their freedom, their home, their friends the only thing it hadn't taken from them was each other. Now that the Republic had given them back some of their freedom Hera was going to take her chance while she had it.

In ten minutes a Jedi master and her padawan were going to leave from the only space port on Ryloth and she would catch a ride to Coruscant with them, she could become a real pilot there. She knew none of her family approved of her leaving but while her mother was intent on trying to talk her out of it until the very last minute her father and sister just stood by the door not saying a word.

"Well That should be everything." Hera sighed wishing her family could come with her. "I should get going then I don't want to keep my ride waiting." Hera said hesitating for a moment hoping for some kind of goodbye before she left possibly forever.

"we'll miss you Hera." Her father said making his way over to his daughter to give her a hug.

"Right well bye."

"I really wish you wouldn't but if you do just know I love you Hera." Her mother smiled planting a kiss on her cheek.

Hera look over at her sister who was suddenly very interested in her feet." Just don't start working for the Hutts alright" she mumbled.

Hera smiled as she made her way towards the door. "I love you too." With nothing else to say Hera left and started off walking towards the space port near the capital.

Jedi Master Depa Billaba watched the area around the space port for the Twi'Lek passenger she would be taking back to Coruscant with her.

"Um excuse me are you master Bellaeba?" A youngling asked looking from the ship behind her back to her.

"Yes, I am master Billaba." Depa corrected her. " I take it you're the Twi'Lek I'm supposed to be taking back to Coruscant with me."

"Yeah I'm Hera Syndulla." The girl smiled holding out her hand for Billaba to shake. A beeping sound emanated from her com link as Depa took Hera's hand.

"Well let's get going. My Padawan is waiting inside and I was supposed to check back with the Jedi council almost twenty minutes ago." Billaba said as Hera ran off towards the ship waiting to take off.

Caleb lay down across the bench of commander Grey's ship. When his master had told them they were going on a relief mission to Ryloth he thought it would be more interesting. Not only was it his first real mission with a master but he constantly heard all the clones talking about how great and entertaining the Twi'Lek were but to him they just seemed boring. Caleb knew his master would tell him now was a good time to practice patience or something if she could sense his thoughts but honestly he was glad to finally be leaving.

Caleb sat up as he heard footsteps outside the ship. "Master!" He yelled as the door opened only to reveal not his master but another Twi'Lek.

His master pushed past the two off them as she went to make contact with master Obi -Won. She stopped only for a moment to introduce the two teenagers.

"Hera this is my padawan Caleb Dume, Caleb this is Hera we are taking her to Coruscant with us. Why don't you two go get ready for take off while I take care of this."

The two of them made their way over to the bench when Caleb looked over at Hera she was tiny were all Twi'Lek this small or was it just her?

"How much do you weight?" He asked.

"Um about 70 pounds I think. Why?" Hera said sounding confused.

"Anyone under 80 pounds needs a to wear a harness for interplanetary flights. Why don't you go sit down and I'll help you put it on." Caleb said grabbing a harness from the shelf it looked worn out and smelled like rotten jorgan fruit he immediately felt bad for her.

Caleb started wrapping the harness around Hera's waist before moving to attach it to the bench. He could feel the Twi'Leks eyes on him the whole time not saying a word.

"So why do you want to go to Coruscant so badly?" He asked hoping the girl would stop staring.

"Oh I'm going to find a teacher to teacher me how to fly! That way if my planet ever gets invaded again I can be up in the sky fighting instead of hiding. I've always wanted to learn to fly. Anyway I heard that Coruscant has the best pilots in the whole outer rim and..." She just goes on and on Caleb thought trying to fix the top of her harness as she moved around explaining the difference between some ship he had never heard of before.

Hera suddenly stopped explaining the difference between the hyper drive on a shuttle and a fighter jet to the boy she had just met when she felt the back of his hand accidentally brush up against her cheek. The two kids blushed slightly at the unexpected gesture and Caleb quickly made his way to his seat a good distance away from Hera staring in the opposite direction while Hera simply stared at her feet.

They sat there in awkward silence until master Billaba came back in and sat down between the two of them making things only slightly less awkward.

As soon as the ship landed in Coruscant Caleb ran off as fast as he could. He would be happy if he never had to see that girl ever again what had just happened had been too awkward for his young teenage mind to handle.

*Twelve Years Later*

Kanan and Hera lay down on the long grass of Lothal just close enough so that they could see if any person or droid tried to attack the ghost while no one was there. Hera snuggled into Kanan's chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hera I need to tell you something." Staring at her while she stared up at the sky She nodded telling him to continue. "Well you know about my past with the Jedi Order and everything right?" She nodded again. "Well you see the thing is when I went into hiding after Order 66 there were still people looking for me so I had to change my name and well I want you to know my name. I mean my real name." He stuttered

"I already know all about that Caleb Dume." Hera smiled pressing her forehead up against Kanan's. " You took me to Coruscant for the first time when I was fourteen you had the same stupid look on your face then that you do now."

Kanan smiled at the closeness of their faces and pressed his lips up against hers gently impressed with how well the pilot knew both him and Caleb. They separated for a moment. Kanan pressed his hand up against Hera's cheek only this time instead of jumping away in embarrassment the two leaned in for another perhaps more passionate kiss.

A/N Obviously I don't own Star Wars. Please leave a review.


End file.
